A Slave To Love
by surferchick55
Summary: This is my friend's fic, and i hope u like it cuz i suck  summaries! JUST READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Unbelievable, Unfortunate, Unfathomable Truth

"Isabella, bring me my towel." "Isabella, bring me wine." "Isabella, Isabella, Isabella!!!"

"My name is Bella!" I yelled back.

"Bella, don't talk like that, especially in front of our master! Because we both get punishment, even if only one of us messed up!" Alice scolded me as she got the towel from a cupboard and I got a bottle of wine.

"I know that, you're not my mom." I replied.

Alice is my best friend, and we are so close that we act like sisters. But, Alice is a few months older and acts like a mom because of it! I have to admit though that she is much more mature than I am, but that gives her no right to boss me around. The only person who can boss me around is my dad and our master. We are servants to Prince Edward, Son of King Carlisle and Queen Esme. Our friend Rosalie and Alice's brother Emmett are servants to the King and Queen. They say that they are so nice to them and they are always forgiving if they mess up. Prince Edward is the exact opposite! He is always bossing Alice and I around like well, servants! The worst part is, is that he has never showed his face! I have been serving him since I was five, and I am now 17, and I still haven't seen his face. When ever we go up there, he sends his butler Jasper to the door. Unbelievable!

Alice has a thing for Jasper though. She always wears her best dress whenever we go up there. This one has a little bit of lace and a clean crisp white apron. The King and Queen don't care if we dress fancy, as long as guest aren't around. Alice even 'fixed' her dress to fit snugly around her already beautiful body. She even puts cranberry juice on her lips to give them a pretty red tint! But I think that it's worth it because they both get a look in their eyes whenever they are near each other. But Alice has to finish cooking for the King and Queen's guests, so I will be traveling the long hallways alone. I grab the towel and the bottle of wine and start towards our ruthless master's room.

The King, Queen, and Prince all drink the weirdest wine! The drink only a special red wine that I have never seen outside of the castle. It is as red as blood and as thick as maple syrup! And it has a repulsive smell that makes the weak stomached upchuck. I have such an urge to touch it, or even better, drink it, so I can find out what's so special about it! But, the last servant to do that died within the hour, he was hung. Maybe its used to ward off the plague. I see no need to worry, the plague ended 3 years ago, it killed my mother. My father (servant and doctor towards the servants) says that the plague is caused by blood sucking demons. He says that they drink all of your blood and then poses your body and fill in the empty space. By the time that they're done with you, the have drained ever ounce of life from your body and you die when they leave your body. I don't really believe any of it, and I don't really care. It's over now and it's not coming back, I hope.

I finally reach the door of my master's room. I am standing in front of 2 oak doors engraved many animals that I have never seen before. Birds that swim, large cats, some with spots others with stripes and many other strange animals. And around the edges all of the beautiful Greek gods look down upon me. It is beautiful. I knock on the door and hear Jaspers muddled footsteps immediately hurry to the door.

"Do you have the wine?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Jasper, are you alright? You look very pale, are you sick?"

"I really don't know Bella, I…" Suddenly, Jaspers body went limp and he fell to the ground. I quickly went over to him o feel his heart rate when I saw a red and black bump on the back of his neck. The universal sign of the plague.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. I dropped the bottle of wine and the towel, the bottle crashing at my feet sending shards of glass and the vile liquid everywhere. I stepped back and slipped on the wine and fell, cutting myself on glass covering the floor. I was now covered in the wine and I was bleeding everywhere. But then I noticed that my blood didn't look any different than the wine. In fact, they blended together quite well. They were the same in every way. I realized a very important fact.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed again. Suddenly everything seemed to kick into gear; people were finally realizing that something was wrong. Strong hands lifted me up out of the blood stained pool that was forming around me and I look up to see the King and Queen looking at me. I suddenly felt dizzy and faint.

"Are you alright?" The King asked me.

"I'm...I'm just a little light headed…….." I tried to say but, my head rolled and I started to lose conciseness.

"She is losing blood, fast. She won't be able to make it long." I heard the Queen's soft voice say.

"Jasper won't live long either, he probably doesn't have more than a day left." said a musical voice. I lifted my head enough to see a person standing in the doorway. Although this wasn't a person, it was a god! He had bronze-brown hair. His moves were graceful and his muscles danced as he moved. His features were perfect. Why, he was perfect in every way. Although, the best part was his eyes. They glimmered and they shinned like stars in a midnight sky. They were an amazing shaded gold. They hypnotized me until I saw black spots in front of my eyes. But I could tell that Prince Edward was walking towards me. Suddenly, the king said,

"No, she will be fine, I'll bandage her up, he has to be dealt with though."

"Yes," said the Queen, "Do it now. You can save him If you do it now." They could save him? Is that possible? I started to speak my thoughts and said,

"Yes, almighty god, save him, save him like the god you are."

"Don't pressure me into these things! I'll take the girl, Carlisle, you do it, I don't want to lose him." said Prince Edward's heavenly voice as his masculine arms swooped me off the ground and he started to carry me into his room.

"Speak more" I said. His voice was beautiful, and I didn't want it too stop. I was quickly being overwhelmed by the darkness and I couldn't hold on much longer. Prince Edward placed me on something soft and started to wrap cloth around my arms and hands and anywhere else I was bleeding.

"You can faint whenever you want to Isabella." he said in a stern voice.

"I will...when you get my name...right." I replied just a sternly.

"Fine, Bella, just faint, it will make this a lot easier on me and you." I saw him pull out a long needle.

"Will you call me that from now on?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice.

"Yes, Bella." he chuckled. "I will call you that from now on."

"Thank..." was all I was able to get out before I was enveloped into total and complete darkness. Only one person was there to accompany me in this ever lasting sleep. And that was Edward and we danced until the end of time. Because I knew it deep down in my heart that we were meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight. Stephenie Meyers has that wonderful privilege!

Chapter 2

The Master I Thought I Knew

I awoke to horrid sounds. Screams and pounding filled the room next to me. I wanted to help the person who was in pain, but, I couldn't move. Literally! My whole body was covered with tightly woven bandages. I didn't know that I had hurt myself that badly! I was always clumsy. I tried to sit up only to to result with the feeling of a hundred knifes being jabbed into my back, arms and anywhere you can think of! I gave up and took a look at my surroundings.

"Where a I?" I murmured to myself. The room was filled with elegant rugs, soft velvet lounge chairs a beautifully carved oak table, (with the same design as my master's door) and the giant bed that I was laying in. It was bedroom fit for a King, or a Queen...or even a Prince! Mmmmm, the prince...wait...wasn't I supposed to hate that man??? How could a few dizzy moments change that? How could all those years of brutal work and unfair treatment be forgotten, just like that? I couldn't think anymore. One, because I didn't want to and two, a door opened behind me.

"Hello Bella," said the musical voice from that evil man. "Glad you could join us." he was so happy! Wasn't he supposed to be sulking around, mad, depressed? What is going on?

"Um, hello, your majesty, what do you mean by, 'glad you could join us?"

"Well you have been out cold for three days."

"Three days! I didn't think that I hurt myself that badly!…I am so..." he cut me off.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, do you remember that long needle? It was filled with an herb mixture that helped heal your body; it just had an after effect. You had some pretty big gashes in your back. Are you hungry you woke up just in time for breakfast!"

I simply sat there and stared, mouth hanging to the ground unable to say anything as he sauntered away to get the food. When did he become so happy and caring? And what gashes in my back? I just cut myself...everywhere...right? I did nothing but ponder the same thoughts over and over again in my mind. But there was one that just wouldn't go away. "Where is the Prince I thought I knew?" Moments later the door swung open to reveal the person who was filling my thoughts about carrying a tray full of the finest foods.

"I'm back." he said in a smooth, silky voice. Oh, I just can't get over his voice. "Sorry I took so long, I didn't know what you would want to eat so I grab a little bit of everything!"

"Thanks… I guess…" I stammer out at the display of generosity and care. I tried to prop myself up, but I couldn't find the strength. Prince Edward saw my incredibly lame attempt and helped me, his hands were so cold, and but the tray of food on my lap. I stared into his hypnotic eyes, something was different about them, they seemed to be darker, a very dark shade of gold. I decided to keep my mouth shut and eat what was put in front of me...for now. I ate all most everything on the plate, and the whole time Prince Edward watched with the curiosity of a child. Every now and then he would cock his head form one side to the other like a puppy, with those puppy dog eyes and...AHHHHH!!! What was happening to me? Why did he seem so perfect and why was he always in my thoughts and… he snapped me back to reality with the weirdest question.

"What are you thinking?"

What am I thinking? WHAT AM I THINKING??? Oh yeah, by the way, I seem to be falling in love with you but I want to hate you? I made something up.

"How did you cure Jasper?"

His face became stern and harsh.

"That's something you don't need to know...we have...ways that other people don't know about."

Before I could say anything else, the door behind me opened again and the king walked in.

"Your majesty!" I tried to get out of bed and curtsy.

"There is no need for that Isabella, Edward, May I see you?

"Yes, and her name is Bella." he walked out of the room. Did he just stand up for me? That is sooo cute! Wait…no! I heard a deep growl form the next room, then a glass breaking, and then...nothing.

"Is everything alright in there?"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! Jasper slammed through the door sending wood splinters all over the room with Edward right behind him. He looked different, well, he was drop dead gorgeous! Alice would defiantly be happy! Although, not right now because he and Edward were in a brawl on the floor. The whole room was shaking because of their strength. Edward was obviously winning, that is, until I turned my head to look for a way out. Jasper stop, and was up looking at me with the weirdest expression. Edward started to get up, but Jasper flung him into a wall. He was then jumping through the air, towards me. I thought to myself, I should be screaming, or trying to get away, but I was frozen with fear. Luckily the king threw a table at him, knocking him off course and on to the ground.

"Get her out of here!" yelled the king and Edward had me in his arms and out the door so quickly I though I was going to puke. The prince was fly through the halls at an incredibly fast speed that kept getting faster. He didn't seem to get tried though and he ran until we were out in the forest far from the castle. What had just happened? Why was Jasper trying to tear me to pieces, why were we so far from the castle and why was Edward so fast? Nothing made sense. Nothing at all. I started to scream, I tried to get away from the monster that was my master. I wanted to kill him, for he seemed to be a devil, trapped in a human body.

"Devil, demon, monster, witch!!!" I screamed at him as I chucked rocks at his faces. "Get way from me you...you...THING!"

"Bella I can explain, but later, we have to leave, now."

"No! You're just going to take me to hell! Get away from me!" Edward came up to me ad held my hands so that I couldn't reach any rocks. His hands were so cold that hey sent a shiver up my spine.

"Please Bella, just come with me and I'll explain everything." his grip was hard and he wasn't going to let go. I looked up into his golden eyes, and the will power drained from my body, I couldn't say no. He took my hand and started to lead me to who knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The rights to Twilight belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, and only her. Bless her for bring Bella and Edward into our lives…

Chapter 3

Monster In The Woods

I starred at the thing that had just saved me, and yet I wished I was back in the castle, back in that room filled with mayhem and chaos. And some how, all that chaos was centered on me.

"Please, God, forgive me of my sines. I lived my life right. I prayed, I went to services oh, please, please, please." I wept towards the sky. I was going to die, somehow he was going to kill me.

"Bella calm down, it's all right…" Edward tried to touch my shoulder.

"Don' touch me!" I shoved his icy hand away. He backed off offended.

"I'll make camp. You're obviously a little shaken." The deadly prince was gone in a flash. I sat there, still unable to move because of the injury. Edward whizzed by making shelter, gathering nuts and berries, and building a fire.

"Will this be enough?" he asked. "I'll get something more substantial to eat tomorrow, but I need to…hunt it down first." I noticed that his eyes had lost some of their golden shine. They were more of a brown now.

"Sure this will be fine," I said, again amazed by his generosity. "I can't believe that it would be hard for you to catch anything so you…" Edward ran off into the woods, "…can stay here with me if you want." I finished with an unsatisfied expression. Edward spent the next week getting me back to health, he didn't hunt much because he had to look after me, so our diet consisted of nothing but berries and fruit that he found close to the camp. He finally left to hunt, his eyes had turned black, I had never seen eyes like that before. I had never taken the time to see what was around my environment, so that's what I did now. I grabbed handful of nuts and sat by a small fire. I heard the trickling of water in the background and the rustling of animals in the brush.

"At least we wont starve.." I murmured to myself. I felt a sudden gust of wind blew back my hair. I looked around to see what had cased the wind on the perfectly still morning. I saw a pile of blankets floating to the ground behind me. They were from the castle because I could see the royal crest had been sewed onto the corners.

"Edward?" I asked into the woods. Nothing happened. I grabbed the blankets and set them inside the shelter. It was like a cave, with three walls and a roof, the opening turned away from the find. After my simple breakfast, I went to find the source of the water. I found a small creek not but ten paces away from the camp. I sat on the bank to wash my face. As I knelt beside the creek, I saw two lone fish. They were almost dancing with each other, weaving through the grasses, never touching them. It was beautiful. The dipped and turned with each other in a constant motion. I sat for hours, memorized by their dance. I don't know how long I sat there but, after a while a shadow appeared above me, scarring the fish, and they swam away together. I turned straight into a curtsey.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" said the man with golden eyes. He seemed to glow in the moon light, making him even beautiful than before.

"I'm sorry my lord. I lost track of time, it won't happen again." I said as I looked up in the sky to see that the moon had risen. I hurried away with my head down, but his hand reached out and stopped me. A shiver ran down my spine. He was going to strict me. That's what happened when servants disobeyed. I braced myself for the blow. He gently turned my face towards him and... he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. We stared into each others eyes. I realized at that moment that he wasn't a monster, he was a gentle beast. I stumbled away, through the forest, back to camp, into bed and into a peaceful slumber.

"Humans," Edward chuckled as he disappeared into the woods. He would watch over her, all through the night, to keep away the monsters in the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, as I have said before, this is my friend's fic. This chapter is basically to let you all know that she hasn't died or gotten kidnapped or anything… but she did just break up with her bf, and is not in any mood to write a romantic fanfic. Thus, A Slave to Love is now officially on hiatus until further notice. My friend has asked me to say that she's really sorry, but she is just not up to writing this right now. Thank you for your reviews and support, hopefully there will an update in the next couple of months.


	5. Chapter Four Part One

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to its author, not to me/(

Chapter 4

Dancing

We stayed in the woods for months. Edward would leave me once a week, and bring back the food we would needed. We started to grow closer and soon, we were in love. I would dream about the shimmer in his golden eyes, to think about his ice cold skin when it rubs up against me, and repeat his velvet smooth voice over and over again in my head. I have noticed that he is different than other people. He has and infinite knowledge, more than any scholar, and his skin seems to glow in the moon light. That and he never comes out into the sunlight. He is always wearing a cloak or under trees and shelter. He had made a second shelter for himself, but after a month or so, I joined his. I would sleep next to him, or fall asleep in the crock of his arm. And on hot nights, we would put the put the blankets into a pile and I snuggle against his side, his skin keeping me cool. I have never seen him him sleep himself, maybe he just likes to stay up late. And every morning he is up fixing me breakfast. I try and get him to eat, but he refuses, saying that he has already eaten. I ask everyday if we could go back to the castle, but Edward would say that things were still a little chaotic and that would be better if we stayed out of the way. I would pester him about what was going on almost everyday. Finally, late one afternoon, he told me.

"You know when I go to hunt? Well, I take some time to go and visit the castle. And Carlise and Esme weren't able to hold Jasper back…" he paused. I thought he would start crying but not one tear escaped.

"What did he do?" I asked in a sullen yet curious. I leaned into his shoulder as we sat on a log in front of out fire.

"He hurt Alice, Rosalie and Emmett badly. But they are recovering." he said he tried to smile. If all the other servants were hurt, than what had happened to my father?

"what about my…my father?" I stammered.

"He got out safely," Edward reassured me. "actually, he got a job as the town doctor , he was able to pay a debt to King and leave the castle a free man." I felt my whole body relax and a smile spread across my face. My father was no llonger a servant to the castle, meaning that he could follow his dreams.

"But, he couldn't pay enough for you to go along with him." Edward acted like this would ruin my day, my life. I looked him straight in the eye, confused.

"I am perfectly fine with working at the castle!" I exclaimed. "I would work at the castle until I keel over and die!' I joked. But now, it was his turn to be confused.

"But why?"

"So I could be with you." I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. We had never gone any farther than that. We stared into each others eyes, there was a sudden connection between us. And we experienced our first real kiss. He laced his hands through my hair, pulling me closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around him, holding myself there, not wanting to let go. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away, I leaned in, trying to follow those beautiful lips.

"Why did you stop?" I asked breathless. Sometimes, I forget to breath when I'm around him.

"I'm dangerous," he said looking away as I snuggled into his shoulder.

"I don't believe that." I had already seen his display of speed and strength that day at the castle. It seemed like only yesterday that I was screaming at Edward, saying that he was the devil. But I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, or anyone else for that matter!

"you really shouldn't be near me…" he trailed off.

"But I love you to much, I just can't stand to be apart from you" I whispered into his ear. "Nothing is going to keep me away from you." Suddenly, Edward ran off into the woods, sending me flying across the camp and alone.


End file.
